Book One: Sunrise
by Moonlight123
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are sent to the world of warriors, and are cats now, they have to help the warriors before they can get home, but they have a long journey before that can happen. pairings: BBRae and the ones in the books. T for safety
1. A L L E G I A N C E S

_**S U N R I S E**_

_A L L E G I A N C E S_

T H U N D E R C L A N

**Leader**

Firestar - handsome ginger tom, green eyes, father of Squirrelpaw, and Leafpaw

_Apprentice, Owlpaw_

**Deputy**

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom, amber-yellow eyes, father of Feathertail, and Stormfur

_Apprentice, Moonpaw_

Medicine cat

Cinderpelt – dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

_Apprentice, Leafpaw_

**Warriors**

Mousefur – dusty brown she-cat, amber eyes

_Apprentice, Spiderpaw_

Dustpelt – dark brown tom, amber eyes, father of Spiderpaw, Shrewpaw, Birchkit, Larchkit, and Hollykit

_Apprentice, Squirrelpaw_

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom, blue eyes, father of Whitepaw

Brackenfur – golden-brown tabby tom, amber eyes

_Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Thornclaw – golden-brown tabby tom, blue eyes

_Apprentice, Shrewpaw_

Ashfur – pale gray with darker flecks, dark blue eyes

Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Sootfur – lighter gray tom, amber eyes

Rainwhisker – dark gray tom, blue eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes

**Apprentice**

Spiderpaw – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly, amber eyes

Shrewpaw – small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Squirrelpaw – dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

Leafpaw – light brown she-cat with a white paw, amber eye

Moonpaw – small, long-haired silver-gray she-cat with really dark (close to black) violet leopard spots, amethyst eyes

Owlpaw – big, dark brown tabby tom with really dark (close to black) green tiger stripes, emerald eyes

**Queens**

Goldenflower – pale ginger she-cat, green eyes, the oldest nursery queen, mother of Brambleclaw, and Tawnypelt

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat, green eyes, pregnant with Firestar's kits

Brightheart – ginger-and-white she-cat, green eyes, pregnant with Cloudtail' kits

Ferncloud – pale gray with darker flecks, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Birchkit (light brown tabby tom), Larchkit (dark brown tabby tom), and Hollykit (pale gray she-cat)

**Elders**

Dappletail – once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, with a lovely dapple coat, amber eyes, oldest cat in ThunderClan, mother of Spottedleaf (died), and Willowpelt (died)

Speckletail – pale tabby she-cat, green eyes, mother of Lionheart (died), Goldenflower, and Snowkit (died)

Frostfur – pretty white she-cat, blue eyes, and mother of Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Brightheart

Longtail – pale tabby tom with darker black stripes, amber eyes, retired early due to failing sight

S H A D O W C L A N

**Leader**

Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy**

Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors**

Oakfur – small brown tom

_Apprentice, Smokepaw (dark gray tom)_

Tawnypelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Cedarheart – dark gray tom

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

_Apprentice, Talonpaw (light gray she-cat)_

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**

Runningwind – small gray-and-white tom, formerly the medicine cat

Boulder- skinny gray tom

W I N D C L A N

**Leader**

Tallstar – elderly black and white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy**

Mudclaw – mottled dark brown tom

_Apprentice, Crowpaw (dark smoky gray, almost black tom, blue eyes)_

**Medicine Cat**

Barkface – short-tail brown tom

**Warriors**

Oatwhisker- Creamy brown tabby tom

Rushtail- light brown tom

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

Tornear – tabby tom

Onewhisker – brown tabby tom

Runningbrook- light gray tabby she-cat

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Ashfoot- dark gray she-cat, with blue eyes, mother of Crowpaw

**Elders**

Morningflower – tortoiseshell she-cat

R I V E R C L A N

**Leader**

Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Scarpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with scarred ears, and muzzle)_

**Deputy**

Mistyfoot – gray she-cat, blue eyes

_Apprentice, Spottedpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)_

**Medicine Cat**

Mudfur – long-haired light brown tom

_Apprentice, Mothwing (beautiful golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes)_

**Warriors**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Stormfur – dark gray tom, amber eyes

Feathertail – light gray she-cat, blue eyes

Hawkfrost – broad-shouldered dark brown tom, icy blue eyes

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens**

Dawnflower – pale gray she-cat

**Elders**

Shadepelt – very dark gray she-cat,

Loudbelly – dark brown tom

C A T S O U T S I D E O F C L A N

Ravenpaw – sleek black tom with white-tipped tail, lives on a farm with Barley

Barley – black-and-white tom, that lives on a farm with Ravenpaw

Purdy – elderly tabby tom that lives in woods near the sea

Lani- brown she-cat with an upper over-bite and amber eyes

Owl- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hawk- brown tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Lani, Owl, or Hawk Ryuchie does, and you also should read her Story EchoClan it's pretty cool. I don't own Warriors either, only Scarpaw, and Spottedpaw. I also don't own Teen Titans


	2. Prologe

**Title: **Sunrise

**Rate: **T for blood, cussing (not a lot), and to make sure

**Pairings: **BbxRae, (warriors is the same, as books)

**Note:** First Crossover, so be nice. It's kind of between Firestar's Adventure and Midnight book except at the end of this chapter it starts to go into Midnight and it will kind of but not really follow the stories.

**Disclaimer:** don't own either, Warriors or Teen Titans

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
**_Dreaming_  
****Memory**

**  
**_S P O I L A L E R T !!!!_ At the end when StarClan cats are together I got it out of Midnight's Prologue so I don't own that either, I'm Warning you now.

* * *

Prologue

**T H U N D E R C L A N**

A dark gray she-cat, with blue eyes, walked out form behind some ferns. She was limping because her back left leg was run over by a monster. Firestar, her ginger tom leader, thought Tigerstar, a dark brown tabby tom traitor, and Brambleclaw's father, had sent that plan up to kill Bluestar, her old blue-gray she-cat leader, who died saving the clan by mean dogs.

She slowly made her way to her den it was inside a spilt rock, where her old mentor Yellowfang had before her. She looked over at her new apprentice, Leafpaw, she was a light brown tabby she-cat, with amber eyes, and white paws, she's Sandstorms, a pale ginger she-cat, and Firestar's kit, also Squirrelpaw's, a dark ginger she-cat, sister. Cinderpelt purr and lays down in her moss bedding and fell into a deep slumber.

Cinderpelt sat in a clearing with four big oak trees surrounding it they call it fourtrees. She looked up at the huge rock in the middle and saw her old leader, Bluestar sitting on top of it. When Bluestar say her, she leap down and trot over to her.

"Cinderpelt, hard times are coming, a bird and a beast will save the clans but only if they train as ThunderClan warriors, hard times be coming so be safe," Bluestar purred.

"_But you will be with us, to help right?" Cinderpelt strutted out looking up at the great cat in front of her._

"_Yes StarClan will be looking out for you guys, but we can't always do things we want to do. The two who will save the clans will come form far away, farther then StarClan has ever been." Bluestar murmur as she faded away and Cinderpelt woke up._

"Oh my, I wonder what will happen," she meow as she got up and stalked out of her den towards the clearing, where it was empty except for Dustpelt who was guarding as everyone slept, she made her way to high rock where Firestar slept in the den behind it. When she got there she called in, she waited for about two minutes before Firestar told her to come in.

"What's bring you here Cinderpelt?" he ask as yawn.

"I had a dream, no an omen," Cinderpelt started, when Firestar flicked his ear for her to go she told him her dream and what Bluestar had told him.

"Wow, we should have more patrols, and more hunting, we will not fall for anything, are the bird and beast even cats?" Firestar murmur.

"Ok, I don't know, but they come form some where far." She meowed, "I'm going to go back to bed, and see if Starclan comes again," with that she backed out after she dip her head and went back to her den, and soon after sleep came.

* * *

**T E E N T I T A N S**

Raven sat on the coach, reading her book, when Beast Boy walked in. "Hey Raven what ya reading?" Beast Boy asks as he went into the kitchen part making him something to eat.

"Like you want to know," she mutters under her breath, but Beast Boy heard.

"Actually, I do," Beast Boy replied calmly.

"Right," Raven mutter as she raised her book for Beast Boy to reading Absolute Fear by Lisa Jackson. 

"I see," replied the changeling, as he made himself tofu eggs, and pancakes. "So where is everyone?"

"Starfire and Robin are out on a date, and Cyborg is at Steel City visiting Titan's East but more Bumblebee then the team," she replied not looking once up form her book.

"Cool," he replied, as he finish eating his food, he got up and sat down on the coach about three feet away form Raven, he picked the remote up and started to flip through channels, he decide on Naruto. "So…." Beast Boy didn't know how to streak up a conversation with Raven, without arguing or getting thrown out a wind.

"So what?" ask the seventeen year old girl with violet hair that's up to her waist, and amethyst eyes. (**A/N:** Forgot to tell yeah guys what they look like) She also had pale gray skin, she wore a purple tank top, black jeans, and she also wore white sneakers.

"Nothing," murmur the eighteen year old boy with green hair that was a little longer then it use to be, and emerald eyes. He also had green skin, he wore a pale green shirt, faded blue jeans, and he also wore black sneakers with red stripes.

Just then a vortex appear and suck them up, dropping them in a forest. Raven could feel wind going through her fur wait fur? It didn't make much sense to her but when she landed on the ground hard, but nothing broken she fell into the blackness that consume her and her teammate.

* * *

**S T A R C L A N**

**  
**Night lay upon the forest. There was no moon, but the stars of Silverpelt shed their frosty glitter over the trees. At the bottom of a rocky hollow, a pool reflected the starshine. The air was heavy with the scents of late greenleaf.

Wind sighed softly through the trees and ruffled the quiet surface of the pool. At the top of the hollow, the fronds of bracken parted to reveal a cat; her blueish gray fur glimmered as she stepped delicately from rock to rock, down to the water's edge.

Sitting on a flat stone that jutted out over the pool, she raised her head to look around. As if at a signal, more cats began to appear, slipping into the hollow from every direction. They padded down to sit as close to the water as they could, until the lower slopes were filled with lithe shapes gazing down into the pool.

The cat who had appeared first rose to her paws. "A new prophecy has come!" she meowed. "A doom that will change everything has been foretold in the stars."

On the opposite side of the pool, another cat bowed his tawny, bracken-colored head. "I have seen this too. There will be doubt, and great challenge," he agreed.

"Darkness, air, water, and sky will come together, and shake the forest to its roots," the first cat went on. "Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before."

"A great storm is coming," meowed another voice, and the word _storm_ was taken up, repeated and passed around the circle until it seemed that thunder rumbled through the ranks of watching cats.

As the murmur died away a lean cat with a glossy black pelt spoke from near the water's edge. "Can nothing change what is about to happen? Not even the courage and spirit of the greatest warrior?"

"The doom will come," the blue-gray cat replied. "But if the clan meet it like warriors, they may survive." Lifting her head, she let her luminous gaze travel around the hollow. "You have all seen what must befall," she meowed. "And you know what must be done. Eight cats must be chosen to hold the fate of their clans in their paws. Are you ready to make your choices before all of Starclan?"

As she finished speaking, the surface of the pool shivered, though there was no wind to disturb it, then was still again.

The bracken-colored tom rose to his paws, starlight turning the fur on his broad shoulders to silver. "I will begin," he meowed. He glanced sideways to meet the gaze of a light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw. "Crookedstar, do I have your permission to speak for one of the cats for RiverClan?" the tabby bowed his head in agreement, and the first cat went on, "Then I invite you all to see and approve my choice."

He stared down into the water, as motionless as the rocks around him. A pale gray blur appeared on the surface of the pool, and all the cats craned forward to see it more clearly.

"That one?" murmured the blue-gray cat, staring at the shape in the water. "Are you sure, Oakheart?"

The tip of the bracken-colored tom's tail flicked back and forth. "I thought that choice would please you, Bluestar," he meowed, amusement in his tone. "Do you not think she was well mentored?"

"She was excellently mentored." Bluestar's neck fur rose as if he had said something to challenge her, then lay flat again. "Does the rest of Starclan agree?" she asked.

A murmur of assent rose form the watching cats, and the pale gray shape thinned and vanished from the water, leaving it clear and empty again.

The light-colored tabby with the twisted jaw stepped forward, towards the water's edge. "My turn," he meowed. "See and approve my choice for the second cat for RiverClan."

This time the shape in the pool was a dark gray and board shoulders. Bluestar gaze down at the image for a moment before nodding. "He has strength and loyal." She agreed. "Does StarClan approve?"

A murmur of assent rose form the watching cats, and the dark gray shape thinned and vanished, like the first, from the water, leaving it clear and empty again.

Now the black cat stood up and padded to the very edge of the pool. "Here is my choice," he announced. "See and approve it."

This time the shape in the pool was a tawny-colored and lean, with strong, well-muscled shoulders. Bluestar gazed down at the image for some moments before nodding. "She has strength and courage," She agreed

"But Nightstar – does she have loyalty?" called another cat.

The black cat's head whipped around and his claws dug into the ground in front of him. "Are you calling her disloyal?"

"If I do, there's reason for it." The answer was shot back. "She was not born in ShadowClan, was she?"

"Then that could make her a good choice," Bluestar meowed. Calmly. "If the clans cannot work together now, they will all be destroyed. Maybe it will take cats with a paw in two Clans to understand what has to be done." She paused for a moment, but no other objections were forthcoming. "Do StarClan approve?"

There was some hesitation, but it was not too long before soft meows of agreement came form all the assembled cats. The surface of the pool rippled briefly, and when it stilled again the tawny shape had gone.

A large dark brown tabby step forward towards the water's edge, "My turn," he meowed. "See and approve my choice."

This time the shape was dark gray lean, well-muscle shoulders, just like Nightstar's choice, but this one was bigger then before. Bluestar gazed down at it for a moment before she looked at the dark brown tabby "He's a right choice" She agreed. She looked out to the many cats gather around. "Do StarClan approve?"

A murmur of assent rose form the watching cats. The surface of the pool rippled briefly, and when it stilled again the dark gray shape had gone.

Another black cat got up and approached the water's edge, limping on one stubby, twisted paw. "My turn, I think," he rasped. "See and approve my choice."

The gray-black shape that formed in the pool was hard to see against the reflection of the night sky, and the cats peered at it for some time before anyone spoke.

"_What?" _the bracken-colored cat exclaimed at last. "That's an apprentice!"

"I had noticed, thank you, Oakheart," the black tom meowed dryly.

"Deadfoot, you can't send an apprentice into danger such as this," another cat called from the back of the crowed.

"Apprentice he may be," Deadfoot retorted, "but he has courage and skill to match many warriors. One day he might make a fine leader of WindClan."

"One day is not now," Bluestar pointed out. "And the qualities of a leader are not necessarily those that the clans need to save them now. Do you wish to make another choice?"

Deadfoot's tail lashed furiously and his neck fur bristled as he glared at Bluestar. "_This _is my choice," he insisted. "Do you – or any other cat – dare to say he is not worthy?"

"What do you say?" Her gaze went around the circle. "Do StarClan approve? Remember that every Clan will be lost if one of our chosen cats should weaken or fail."

Instead of a murmur of approval, the cats muttered at each other in small groups, casting uneasy glances at the shape in the pool and at the cat beside it. Deadfoot stared back with fury in his eyes, his fur fluffed up so that he looked twice his size. He was obviously ready to take on any cat who challenged him.

At length the muttering died away and Bluestar asked once again, "Does the Clan approve?" the assent came, but it was low and reluctant, and a few cats did not speak at all. Deadfoot let out an ill-tempered growl as he turned and limped back to his place.

When the water cleared, a ginger-and-white apprentice padded over to the pool, as he looked in "it's my turn now," he meowed strongly. "See and approve my choice."

A small white shape appears in the pool, cats gather around to see. Bluestar gazed down form a moment then looked at the apprentice, and then turns back to the cats gather around. "So what does StarClan think?" She meowed.

A murmur of assent rose form the watching cats. The surface of the pool rippled briefly, and when it stilled again the white shape had gone.

When the water was clear again Oakheart meowed, "You have not yet made your choice for ThunderClan, Bluestar."

"No – but I am read now," she replied. "See and approve my choice." She gazed down proudly as a dark tabby shape formed in the depths of the pool.

Oakheart stared at it, and stretched his jaw wide in a soundless mew of laughter. "_That _one! Bluestar, you never cease to surprise me."

"Why?" Bluestar's tone showed she was nettled. "He is a noble young cat, fit for the challenge this prophecy will bring."

Oakheart's ears twitched. "Did I say he was not?"

Bluestar held his gaze, not looking at the other cats as she demanded, "Does the Clan approve?" when the agreement came, strong and certain, she gave Oakheart a contemptuous flick of her tail and looked away.

Next a thick fur golden tabby walked towards the pool, nodding towards Bluestar as he looked down into the pool, a small silver-gray shape appeared, ever cat gather around closer again to see what it was.

"But She's an apprentice, what is it with ThunderClan and WindClan!" a ShadowClan cat's voice rose into the air.

"She may be an apprentice but" he pause "She is loyal and strong and will not fail!" the golden tabby growled.

"Lionheart is right she's a good choice," Bluestar meow. "Does StarClan Approve?" The assent came, but it was low and reluctant, and a few cats did not speak at all.

"Cats of StarClan," She meowed, raising her voice, "Your choices have been made. Soon the journey must begin, to meet the terrible storm that will be released on the forest. Go to your Clans, and make sure each cat is ready."

She paused, and her eyes blazed with a fierce silver light. "We can choose a warrior to save each Clan, but beyond that we cannot help them. May the spirits of all our warrior ancestors go with these cats, wherever the stars may lead them."

* * *

**A/N:** yes you can tell where I added stuff with StarClan, but the stuff I didn't add I got it form Midnight's Prologue. It's kind of long for a prologue but oh well.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** don't own either, Warriors or Teen Titans, some spoil for Midnight are in here.

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
_Dreaming  
_**Memory**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Raven was surround by trees, and lots also, she glance around until something caught her attention it was a bush it was moving around, she got ready incase something might attack. Instead magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane, with stars in his pelt, and paws stepped out and up to her. "Raven nice to see you," he meowed._

"_Who are you?" Raven stuttered out._

"_Lionheart, ThunderClan's old deputy." Lionheart meowed._

"_Why am I hearing?" Raven asks quietly._

"_Before you can go home, you have to help the Clans. There are two prophecy surround you for now." He meowed as he flicked his tail to one side, his voice didn't show any emotions._

"_What are they?" she asks as she looked at him then looks away._

_"The first one: hard times are coming, a bird and a beast will save the clans but only if they train as ThunderClan warriors. The second one" Lionheart paused, Raven realize that she was the bird and Beast Boy must be the beast for they where the only ones to get suck into the vortex. She wonders what the hard time where going be and why they had to help cats? When she wasn't a cat, Beast Boy could be a cat if he want so what does he help? She had many question but right now the old cat was speaking again._

_"A time of trouble is coming to the forest," he told her "A new prophecy must be fulfilled if the Clans are to survive. You have been chosen to meet with seven other cats at the new moon, and you must listen to what midnight tells you."_

_"What you mean, I get the first one kind of, but not the second one" the young she-cat felt a prickle of dread, cold as snowmelt, creep down her spine. "What kind of trouble? How will midnight tell us?"_

_"All will be made_ _clear to you" Lionheart Replied, as he started to fade. His echo strangely as if he were speaking from a carven far beneath the earth. The moonlight also began to grow dim, leaving thick black shadows to creep out of the trees around them._

_"No wait!" the silver-gray cat cried out. "Don't go!"_

Raven woke up to a paw poking her, she gaze up at a big, (not really big but bigger than Raven) dark brown tabby tom with really dark (close to black) green tiger stripes, with emerald eyes. "Beast Boy?" was the first words out of her mouth.

"Rae? What's the matter and why are you a cat?" the dark brown tabby asks.

"You're a cat and you're not green either," She chuckle, as Beast Boy face drop when she said he's not green. "Well you have dark green stripes, but that's all." His face grins as he stared down at her.

"You're a silver-gray with dark, close to black, violet leopard spots, and you still got your pretty amethyst eyes," Beast Boy meowed. "You're small, but cute." Beast Boy stiffen as he realize what he said, Raven just stared at him like he grew two heads, she blinked once, twice, three times before she looked away. If she were a human she would've blush.

"Where are we Beast Boy?" Raven asks, changing the subject.

"I don't know, I thought you would know," Beast Boy replied as his voice had a hint of worry. Just then the bushes to their left quiver and a dark gray cat and light brown tabby cat with white paws, steps out.

"Cinderpelt, look cats are on our Territory!" meowed the light brown tabby; she was the size of a kitten probable a little bigger. The dark gray cat must be Cinderpelt, looked at them, for a moment as she turns her gaze to the light brown tabby then back to them.

"Leafpaw, can't you see they are about the same moons as you? And plus they look lost," meowed Cinderpelt.

"Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Leafpaw spat at them.

"I'm Raven, and this is my friend, Beast Boy," Raven paused as she flicked her tail to her partner. "And we didn't know we are on ThunderClan's Territory." She meowed calmly as she curl her tail around her paws.

"A bird and a beast…" Cinderpelt whisper to herself, the others didn't hear her. She cleared her throat, and then looked at them. "Where do you guys come from?"

"Somewhere far, far away form here I'm not sure exactly where though…" Raven trailed off. Cinderpelt wondered why the other cat didn't talk.

"Can you talk?" Cinderpelt ask as she gesture to the tom.

"Unfortunately yes," Raven muttered but they could her hear.

"Ok, come with us and we will speak to Firestar, our leader," Cinderpelt meow.

"What is a Clan anyways?" Beast Boy spoke up for the first time they meet Cinderpelt and Leafpaw.

"You guys don't know?" Leafpaw ask disbelieve in her voice, as she stared at him.

"it has seven different things, Leader, the cat leads the clan. Deputy, who takes over the leader job when leader dies and helps decide stuff for the leader. Medicine cat, that's what me and my apprentice are, we heal the cats, and get omens form StarClan." Meow Cinderpelt, but before she could continue Beast Boy cut her off.

"StarClan?" he meowed.

"Let me finish with what a Clan is first." She hisseed, and before he could say anything she went on. "Warriors who feed, protect, and train apprentices. Apprentices would be what you guys would be if you where in a Clan, you be training to be a Warrior. Queens she-cats expecting or nursing kits, unless some cats that don't want to be a warrior they stay in the queen, only she-cats though. And Elders they are retired warriors and queens." She paused for breath, "StarClan is our ancestors, and they live up on Silverpelt and watch over our Clan."

"I see, but what's Silverpelt?" Beast Boy ask once more

"You only see them at night, but they are always there" meow Leafpaw this time.

"Oh! You guys mean stars," Beast Boy meowed realizing.

"How do you got green Tiger stripes, and Raven how do you got violet leopard spots?" Leafpaw ask curiously.

"Humans," Raven replied

"Humans?" Leafpaw ask confuse written on her words.

"They are fur less, and walk on two legs," Beast Boy said trying to describe 'humans.'

"Oh Twolegs, yeah they can't leave anything alone" Leafpaw hissed. The two titans just nodded and followed the Clan cats. Raven looked around they where coming to a ravine, they could see bramble bushes around the camp, and Raven could smell the many cat scent, they smelled well feed, and strong. She flatten her ears, as she felt a wave of fear go over her, but it ended when Beast Boy brush against her in a comfort way. The two Titans and Clan cats made their way down to the gorse tunnel.

As the padded through the gorse tunnel on the other side cats where around eating or talking to each other. When they came through cats head turn and stared some with hostile looks, and other with curious looks. A flame-color cat and a long-hair gray cat walked over to them.

"Firestar, Graystripe," meow Cinderpelt as she and Leafpaw dip their heads to them.

"Who are they?" ask the Flame-color tom, who is Firestar.

"I'm Raven, and this is" Raven started but Beast Boy cut her off.

"Beast Boy," Beast Boy replied as he sat down and curl his tail around his feet.

"Why are they hear Cinderpelt?" this time the gray tom ask, who must be Graystripe.

"They are the cat that are spoke about, I think, but we should have them train as apprentices for now," Cinderpelt meow loudly so the cats heard the last part about them being apprentices.

"Very well, if StarClan wants them too," meow Firestar. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Firestar flicked his tail telling Raven and Beast Boy to come. They got up and went over to him as the rest of the cats gather around. "This is a proud day for ThunderClan, by naming apprentices we show ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Raven, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Moonpaw," Firestar pause looking around.

"Graystripe, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Moonpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength, and wisdom to Moonpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar meowed at last. Graystripe walked over to Raven and touch noses with her.

"Beast Boy, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Owlpaw." Firestar meow after Graystripe and Raven was done touching noses

"I will mentor Owlpaw. I will pass on wisdom, and strength to Owlpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar meow, as he jump down form the highrock and walked over to Beast Boy and touched noses with him.

"Owlpaw! Moonpaw! Owlpaw! Moonpaw!" Chanted the Clan.

"Squirrelpaw, can you show them the apprentice den?" ask Firestar, as a dark ginger cat step up to her father.

"Yes, dad," she meow. "This way," Squirrelpaw showed Raven and Beast Boy where the den was and Beast Boy and Raven found a nest next to each other and smelled like no one uses it, they curl up with their tail over their noses as sleep came to them.

* * *

**A/n:** short I know. The rest of the chapters will be three or five pages long.


	4. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Don't own Warriors, or some parts of this story, Erin Hunter does

**Note:** it will be center around Brambleclaw in this chapter. I'm So Sorry I haven't updated, this chapter is pretty boring, and mostly all of it is by Erin Hunter, I was to lazy to make up it so I took most it out of the book, but next chapter will be more exciting and won't be form the book!

**Centers around for each chapter:** Raven to Brambleclaw to Beast Boy to Firestar then starts over

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Dreaming_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Leaves rustled as the young tabby cat slid through a gap between two bushes, his jaws wide open to drink in the scent of prey. On this warm night in late greenleaf, the forest was full of the scuffles of tiny creatures. Movements twitched endlessly at the edge of his vision, but when he turned his head he could see nothing but thick clumps of fern and bramble, dappled with moonlight._

_Suddenly he stepped out into a wide clearing and gazed around in confusion. He could not remember being in this part of the forest before. Smooth-cropped grass, glowing silver in a cold wash of moonlight, stretched in front of him as far as a softly rounded rock where another cat was sitting. Starlight sparkled in her fur, and her eyes where two small moons._

_The young tabby's bewilderment increased as he recognized her. "Bluestar?" he meowed, his voice shrill with disbelief._

_He had been an apprentice when the great leader of ThunderClan had died, four seasons ago, leaping into the gorge with a pack of blood-hungry dogs after her. Like all her Clan, he had grieved for her and honored her for the way she had given up her life to save them. He had never thought to see her again, and he realized for the first time that he must be dreaming._

_"Come closer, young warrior," Bluestar meowed. "I have a message for you."_

_Shivering with awe, the tabby tom crept across the shining stretch of turf until he crouched below the rock and could look up into Bluestar's eyes._

_"I'm listening, Bluestar," he meowed._

_"A time of trouble is coming to the forest," she told him. "A new prophecy must be fulfilled if the Clans are to survive. You have been chosen to meet with seven other cats at the new moon, and you must listen to what midnight tells you."_

_"What do you mean?" the young cat felt a prickle of dread, cold as snowmelt, creep down his spine. "What kind of trouble? And who can midnight tell us anything?"_

_"All will be made clear to you," Bluestar replied._

_Her voice faded, echoing strangely as if she were speaking from a cavern far beneath the earth. The moonlight also began to grow dim, leaving thick black shadows to creep out of the trees around them._

_"No wait!" The tabby cried out. "Don't go!"_

He let out a terrified yowl, thrashing his paws and tail, as darkness rose u and engulfed him. Something poked him in the side and his eyes flew open to see Graystripe, the ThunderClan deputy, standing over him with one paw raised to prod him again. He was scuffing among the moss in the warrior's den, with the golden sunlight leaking through the branches above his head.

"Brambleclaw, you crazy furball!" the deputy meowed. "What's all the noise about? You'll scare off all the prey from her to Fourtrees."

"Sorry." Brambleclaw sat up and began picking scraps of moss from his dark fur. "I was just dreaming."

"Dreaming!" grunted a new voice.

Brambleclaw turned his head to see the white warrior Cloudtail heave himself out of a mossy nest nearby and give a long stretch. "Honestly, you're as bad as Firestar," Cloudtail went on. "When he slept in here he was always muttering and twitching in his sleep. A cat couldn't get a good night's rest for all the prey in the forest."

Brambleclaw twitched his ears to hear how disrespectfully the white warrior spoke about the Clan leader. Then he reminded himself that this was Cloudtail, Firestar's kin and former apprentice, well known for his barbed tongue and ready scorn. His impudent talk didn't stop him from being a loyal warrior of his Clan.

Cloudtail gave his long-furred white coat a shake and slipped out of the den, flicking the end of his tail at Brambleclaw in a friendly way to take the sting out of his words as he went by.

"Come on, you lot," meowed Graystripe. "It's time you were moving." He picked his way through the moss on the floor of the den to prod Ashfur awake. "Hunting patrols will be going out soon. Brackenfur is organizing them."

"Right," Brambleclaw mewed. His vision of Bluestar was fading, though her ominous message echoed in his ears. Could it really be true that there was a new prophecy from StarClan? It seemed fairly unlikely. For a start, Brambleclaw could not imagine why she would choose to give it to him, of all the cats in ThunderClan. Medicine cats frequently received signs from StarClan, and ThunderClan's leader, Firestar, had often been guided by his dreams. But they were not for ordinary warriors. Trying to blame his wild imaginings on too much fresh-kill the night before, Brambleclaw gave his shoulder one last lick and followed Cloudtail out through the trailing branches.

The sun was barely up above the hedge of thorns that surrounded the camp, but the day was already warm. Sunlight lay like honey on the bare earth in the center of the clearing Sorrelpaw, the oldest of the apprentices, lay stretched out beside the ferns that sheltered the apprentices' den, sharing tongues with her den mates Spiderpaw, and Shrewpaw. The other two apprentices, Moonpaw, and Owlpaw, where a couple feet away form watching in interest more Owlpaw then Moonpaw though. He found it weird that the two act more like a two-leg then a cat they probable have been kitty-pets.

Cloudtail had gone over to the nettle patch where the warriors ate and was already gulping down a starling Brambleclaw noticed that the pile of fresh-kill was very low; as Graystripe had said, the clan needed to hunt right away. He was about to go and join the white warrior when Sorrelpaw sprang up and came bounding across the clearing towards him. He notices that Moonpaw and Owlpaw watch her every movement like they were analyzing her.

"It's today!" she announced excitedly.

Brambleclaw blinked. "What is?"

"My warrior Ceremony!" with a little _mrrow _of happiness, the tortoiseshell she-cat hurled herself at Brambleclaw; the unexpected attack bowled him over and they wrestled together on the dusty ground, just as they used to when they were kits together in the nursery.

Sorrelpaw's hind paws battered Brambleclaw in the belly, and he thanked StarClan that her claws were sheathed. There was no doubt that she would make a strong and dangerous warrior, one that every cat would respect.

"All right, all right, that's enough" Brambleclaw cuffed Sorrelpaw gently over one ear and scrambled up. "If you're going to be a warrior, you'll have to stop behaving like a kit."

"A kit?" Sorrelpaw meowed indignantly. She sat in front of him, her fur sticking up in clumps and covered with dust. "Me? Never! I've waited a long time for this, Brambleclaw."

"I Know. You deserve it."

Sorrelpaw had ventured too close to the Thunderpath while she was chasing a squirrel in newleaf. A two-leg monster had struck her a glancing blow, injuring her shoulder. While she lay in Cinderpelt's den for three long, uncomfortable moons, under the gentle care of the medicine cat, her brothers, Sootfur and Rainwhisker, had become warriors. Sorrelpaw had been determined to follow them as soon as Cinderpelt declared her fit enough to begin training again; Brambleclaw had watched how hard she had worked with her mentor, Sandstorm, until her shoulder was as good as new. She had never shown any bitterness at being forced to train for several moons longer than the usual apprenticeship. She really deserved her warrior Ceremony.

"I've just taken fresh-kill to Ferncloud," she meowed to Brambleclaw. "Her kits are Beautiful! Have you seen them yet?"

"No, not yet," Brambleclaw replied. Ferncloud's second litter of kits had been born only the day before.

"Go now," Sorrelpaw, urged him. "You've just enough time before we hunt." She sprang up and danced a few steps side-ways, as if all her energy had to go somewhere.

***

After seeing the kits they were cute one was a pale gray like their mother; Ferncloud white the other two are a brown tabbies like their father; Dustpelt. Dustpelt had ask Brambleclaw to keep an eye on Squirrelpaw; Firestar's daughter, eight moons old, recently apprenticed – and the biggest nuisance in ThunderClan. He ran into Brackenfur.

"Brambleclaw! There you are!"

Brambleclaw looked the long-legged ginger warrior up and down for a moment. "Hi, Brackenfur. Graystripe said you're organizing hunting patrols."

"That's right," Brackenfur meowed. "Will you go out with Squirrelpaw & the two new apprentices this morning, please?"

"Has the two apprentices know how to hunt?" Brambleclaw asks, it been about two weeks since they came and saw Firestar and Graystripe leave camp with each other a few times with Moonpaw and Owlpaw following close behind.

"Yes, I hear they are good hunters, except Owlpaw is a little hesitant to kill, he usually says something after killing it," Brackenfur murmur.

"Ok," Brambleclaw said. As he angled his ears towards the apprentices' den, and Brambleclaw noticed for the first time that Squirrelpaw was half-concealed in the shade of the ferns. She sat tall, her tail curled around her paws, her green eyes following a bright-winged butterfly. When Brackenfur beckoned her with his tail, she got up and strolled across the clearing, her tail straight up and her dark ginger fur gleaming in the sunlight.

"Hunting patrol," Brackenfur explained briefly. "Dustpelt is busy, so you can go with Brambleclaw, Moonpaw, and Owlpaw. Do you find another cat to go with you?"

Squirrelpaw left to go find Moonpaw and Owlpaw, while Brambleclaw went to find another warrior.

* * *

**A/N:** well there you go, and again I'm so sorry that I haven't updated!


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Warriors, or some parts of this story, Erin Hunter do

**Note:** it will be center around Beast Boy now! It will have some parts that are in the book, I'm trying to keep it around the books, and until they start going on the journey different things will happen.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking' _

_Dreaming_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The hunt went great, Owlpaw had caught two mice and a vole, Moonpaw caught two voles and a robin, Squirrelpaw caught three squirrels, Brambleclaw caught two squirrels, and a vole, and Ashfur, that's who Brambleclaw ask to come with, caught a falcon and two land shrews, that were to stupid to come out at sunhigh.

As they came back to camp the Clan was just gathering for a Clan meeting, they put their prey in the fresh-kill pile and went to join the Clan at Highrock, that was in the middle of the camp, it was big and Firestar stood up at the top waiting. Sorrelpaw sat in front her tortoiseshell fur was sleek and groom nicely she held her head high and her tail curl around her paws. Sandstorm sat a little ways away form her, her head held high and proud shown in her eyes as she gazes at Sorrelpaw.

Firestar sprang down from the Highrock to meet the apprentice and her mentor. "Sandstorm," he began, using the formal words that had been handed down through all the Clans, "are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of Thunderclan?"

Sandstorm inclined her head. "She will be a warrior the Clan can be proud of," she replied.

Firestar raised his eyes to where the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to appear in the evening sky. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice." The Clan was hushed as his voice rang out across the clearing. "She has trained to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He turns to Sorrelpaw, locking his gaze with hers. "Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Owlpaw watch Sorrelpaw's whole body quiver with anticipation as she lifted her chin and replied clearly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Sorrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sorreltail. StarClan honors your courage and your patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Stepping forward, Firestar rested his muzzle on top of Sorreltail's head. In return she gave his shoulder a respectful lick before backing away.

The rest of the warriors gathered around her, welcoming her and calling her by her new name. "Sorreltail! Sorreltail!" Her brothers, Sootfur and Rainwhisker, were among the first, their eyes gleaming with pride that their sister had finally joined them as a warrior.

Firestar waited until the noise had died down. "Sorreltail, according to tradition you must keep vigil in silence tonight, and watch over the camp."

"While the rest of us get a good night's sleep," Cloudtail added.

The Clan leader flashed him a warning glance but said nothing as the cats parted to let Sorreltail take up her position in the middle of the clearing. She sat with her tail curled around her paws and her gaze fixed on the darkening sky, where the light of Silverpelt grew steadily stronger.

With the ceremony over, the rest of the cats slipped away into the shadows. Owlpaw stretched and yawn, as Moonpaw walked over towards him.

"Hey Beast Boy" Moonpaw meow as she sat in front of him, when they are alone they usual call each other by their original names.

"Hey Rae, what's up?" Owlpaw ask, Moonpaw had clam down being a cat but still a little suspicious of why they are cats.

"I'm fine." Then she added "about you?" she could show a little more emotion because she only can move small things, heal, and still an empathy. She can't fly, and pick heavy/big things up though.

"I'm great, I just wish we can't kill animals or eat them," he whispered, the truth was he enjoys it more then he thought he would. He found out he could turn into any type of cat meaning tiger, lion, ect. But that's all he can turn into.

"Wonder how we can get home," Moonpaw meow as she looked up at Silverpelt. They got use to saying sunhigh instead of noon, or moonhigh instead of midnight.

"Probable after we help these cats" he answered

"What if we get attached and don't want to go home?" she asked he was thinking they same thing what if they get attached? Would they want to go back? If they could would they? What happens if the decide to stay would the others keep looking for them?

"I don't know," whispers Owlpaw, as he licks Moonpaw between the ears. He has been showing her more affection then usual. Some reason he has more courage to do this as a cat then a human. Probable because she couldn't throw him across the clearing without being caught doing so. '_Do I like her?' _He asked himself,_ 'no I can't I have Terra, but why do I feel like I should be with her?'_

"Lets get to bed," Moonpaw said as she stood up and started to walk towards the apprentice den, it was close to the stump where they usual eat at with the other apprentice, she waited form him to catch up. Owlpaw looked up once more thinking '_how long have they been gone, are they looking form them?'_

"Are you coming?" Moonpaw called waking him up form his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm coming," he called as he got up and bound after her, she slip in as he followed.

Whitepaw, Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw where curl up next to each other close to the middle of the den, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw not to far away form them. Moonpaw and Owlpaw walked over to two-moss bedding that was close to them so they can get the heat radiating off the others.

_**(With the other Titans)**_

Terra walked around the tower looking for something or someone she came across Robin.

"Hey do you know where B.B is?" She asked him.

"Nope, how long have he been gone?" He asked

"About thirty minutes, also Raven's missing," she replied. She got home thirty minutes ago and couldn't find Beast Boy anywhere. Robin and Starfire had been on a date for two hours just getting home, and then she and Cyborg went to the arcade for an hour and thirty minutes hence getting home thirty minutes ago. Beast Boy had said he would stay home to hold down the fort, more like trying to get Raven to open up. Terra didn't know why Beast Boy did because he's going out with her, not that witch.

"Well they probable just went somewhere and be home later," Robin said as he went around her and to the kitchen.

"You better hope they aren't together" she sneered to her self, as she stalk towards her room. She remembers about a month ago and she went back being a titan and Beast Boy's girlfriend, if Raven become between them then Terra will fight back. Even if it means her or Raven's life.

_**(Back with Beast Boy and Raven)**_

The next morning Owlpaw woke up to find Moonpaw missing probable outside by now, he rose and stagger out to see the sun wasn't up yet. He been getting up early now a days. Sorreltail was still in the middle of the clearing, sitting where she been the night before. Brambleclaw came out of the warrior den his fur all sticking up by a nightmare. He looks towards the fresh-kill still not seeing Moonpaw. Owlpaw walked further out to see around just as he past the stump he was tackle by something. He and thing tussle around for a good three minutes until he pinned it down. As he looks down to see who it was he saw it was Moonpaw. She just stared up at him panting.

"Aren't you going to get off?" she asked between pants.

"No, I'm comfortable" he meowed back as he started back into her amethyst eyes.

"Owlpaw! Moonpaw! Can I speak to you guys?" called Graystripe form the other side of the clearing, close to the fresh-kill pile. Owlpaw got off Moonpaw and they both walked over towards him.

"Yeah?" Moonpaw asks, as they got close.

"Firestar and I want to take you guys to the gathering tonight for your first one, we also going to take you to the sandy hallow to training you guys today." He meowed as he picked himself a mouse "so eat up we be leaving at dawn,"

"Yes Sir!" the both said in unison.

***

Training went well Owlpaw had learned a new move it was called leap-and-cover. He even beat Firestar using moves that he learn as a titan, even Moonpaw used what she learn as a titan and apprentice to beat Graystripe. Then Graystripe and Firestar got this crazy idea and had him and Moonpaw fight each other, and guess who won you got it, Moonpaw did. It was pretty sad that Owlpaw who fought on four legs to lose to Raven who have been a cat for three weeks now. He had just said he went easy on her because she's a she-cat. If you thought Raven wouldn't get mad by that statement then your wrong she was mad she sweep her paw at him claws unsheathe now he has four line across his muzzle. Right now he's trying to apologies to Moonpaw.

"Raven! I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sounded like you were weak!" Owlpaw wine as he followed her around camp, others look at them for a moment then shook their head.

"No, Beast Boy I know what you meant."

"Then what did I mean," Moonpaw stopped and turn and growled at him, her amethyst were glaring at him coldly, even the strongest warrior would of cry for their mommies if they saw the glare, but being Beast Boy who has got this countless times he was use to it.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She growled out between clutch teeth.

"That's the thing, you always want to be alone, but really you want someone around!" Beast Boy yowls leaving the topic he was just on behind. Moonpaw just growled and whip around and stalk off towards the gorse tunnel.

"I'll be back later." Then she added, "don't even think about following" So now he stood in the center of the clearing watching Moonpaw leave, Owlpaw let out a sigh and turn towards the fresh-kill pile regretting what he had just said. _'Why do I even open my mouth when we get into an argument?' _he asked himself as he picked a vole up and took it to a patch of sunlight to get warm. _'She just need to cool down and then I'll apologies to her' _he reassures himself that everything will be ok.

Later that night a couple of minutes before we are pose to go to the gathering, Moonpaw showed up. Owlpaw padded over towards her and stop a couple of whisker-lengths away form her.

"Moonpaw look I'm sorry I didn't mean to say anything," Owlpaw meowed sincerely.

"It's ok Owlpaw, I know you didn't I just lost my temper." She meowed back as she nuzzles him.

"Time to go!" Firestar yowl as he slip out of camp, the cats that are going following. As they got to fourtrees Firestar stop and crutch down all the other cats follow him, Owlpaw was right next to Graystripe and Moonpaw all three a pace behind Firestar.

"What do you smell Owlpaw, Moonpaw?" Graystripe asks us. We both open our mouths and breath in.

"ShadowClan…" Owlpaw started.

"WindClan…" Moonpaw said next.

"And RiverClan" both said in unison.

"We are the last ones," Moonpaw said

"Right," Firestar who was listening to them, then he raised his voice, "Lets go!" and he moved towards the bottom we follow after him, he was the first to break through the bushes at the bottom of the hill.

There were a lot of cats sitting everywhere; Firestar went to the big rock that was in the center of the clearing. With three other cats waiting up on top, one was a big white tom with huge jet black paws, the next one that was sitting was a elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail, then the last one up there was an unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

"That's Blackstar," Graystripe whisper pointing to the white tom with black paws, "That's Tallstar," he then pointed to the black-and-white tom, "and that's Leopardstar" he pointed to the last cat up there.

"Wow," all Owlpaw could say, just then a gray she-cat with blue eyes came up to them.

"Hey Graystripe," she meowed. "Who are these?" she pointed with her tail to Owlpaw and Moonpaw.

"Their new apprentice, Owlpaw and Moonpaw," he pointed to them as he said their name, "Owlpaw, Moonpaw this is Mistyfoot RiverClan's deputy."

"Nice to meet you, Mistyfoot" Moonpaw said as she dip her head to her, Owlpaw echo and did what she did.

"Feathertail, and Stormfur here," she meowed, just then a silver she-cat with blue eyes and a dark gray tom with amber eyes came up.

"Their my kits" Graystripe said to them.

"Wouldn't they be in ThunderClan though?" Owlpaw asks

"No, their mother is form RiverClan, she died giving birth," Graystripe said, Owlpaw regret asking because the older warrior had grief in his voice and eyes.

"Sorry I ask," murmur Owlpaw.

"It's ok," Graystripe purred but he still was sad because now he was thinking about it. Just then a yowl sound and the gathering began Firestar went first telling them that they had two new apprentice –Owlpaw and Moonpaw- telling them they took them in because they had no where to go and a new warrior –Sorreltail- everyone purred and agree at this. Firestar step back and let Blackstar take his place, he told them about how the heat form greenleaf had dried up some of the marshes but they still have plenty of water, after that he step back.

Tallstar flicked his tail to let Leopardstar go first but she drew back, so he went. "Blackstar spoken truly of the heat of greenleaf," he began. "It is many days since the forest saw rain, and the moorland streams on WindClan's territory have been scorched away completely this last quarter moon. We have no water at all."

"But the river borders your territory," a cat called out from the shadow s beneath the Great Rock; craning his neck to see, Owlpaw saw a Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy. He saw her once or twice at the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan.

"The river runs through a deep, sheer-sided gorge for the whole length of our border," Tallstar replied. "It's too dangerous to go down there. Warriors have tried, and Onewhisker fell, though thank StarClan he was not hurt. Our kits and elders cannot manage the climb. They are suffering badly, and I fear that some of the younger kits might die."

"Can't your kits and elders chew grass for the moisture?" another cat suggested.

Tallstar shook his head. "The grass is parched. I tell you, there is no water anywhere on our territory." Turning with clear reluctance to the RiverClan leader, he meowed, "Leopardstar, in the name of StarClan I must ask that you let us come into your territory to drink from the river there."

Leopardstar came to stand beside the WindClan leader, her dappled golden fur rippling in the moonlight. "The water in the river is low," she warned. "We have not escaped the effects of this drought in my Clan."

"But there is far more than you need," Tallstar responded, desperation creeping into his tone.

Leopardstar nodded. "That is true." Coming to the very edge of the rock, she looked down into the clearing and asked, "what do my warriors think? Mistyfoot?"

The RiverClan deputy rose to her paws, but before she could speak one of her Clan mates cried out, "we can't trust them! Let WindClan set one paw over our border, and they'll be taking our prey as well as our water."

Owlpaw could see the speaker, a smoky black tom, sitting a few foxlengths away, but he didn't recognize him.

"That's Blackclaw," Feathertail murmured into his ear. "He's loyal to the Clan, But…" She trailed off, obviously unwilling to say anything bad about her Clan mate.

Mistyfoot turned and fixed Blackclaw with a clear blue stare. "You forget the times when RiverClan has needed help from other Clans," She meowed. "If they had not helped us then, we would not be here today." To Leopardstar she added, "I say we should allow this. We have water to spare."

The clearing fell silent as the cats waited for Leopardstar to make her decision. "Very well, Tallstar," she meowed at the last. "Your Clan may enter our territory to drink from the river just below the Twoleg Bridge. But you will come no farther, and you do not have leave to take prey."

Tallstar bowed his head, and Owlpaw heard the relief in his voice as he replied, "Leopardstar, RiverClan has our thanks, from the oldest elder to the youngest kit. You have saved our Clan."

"The drought will not last Forever, and you will have water in your territory soon. We will discuss this again at the next gathering," Leopardstar meowed.

"I'm sure they will," Graystripe muttered darkly. "If I know Leopardstar, she'll make WindClan pay for the water somehow."

"Let us hope that StarClan have sent rain by then," Tallstar meowed. Stepping back to let Leopardstar address the gathering. Leopard told them that they have a new litter of kits, and two new warriors Hawkfrost and Mothwing, the cats where a little reluctant because they were kits to a rogue cat and to top it off Mothwing wants to be a medicine cat, Mudfur had said "Mothwing is a talented cat. But she was born a rogue; I am waiting for a sign from StarClan that she is the right medicine cat for RiverClan. Once I have received that sign, I will take her to Mothermoth at the half-moon time. If I act without the blessing of StarClan, then you can all complain – but not until then." Then he flopped back down again, his whiskers twitching irritably. And after that they close the gathering.

Owlpaw notice Brambleclaw was looking for someone, he watch until he saw a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat walk up behind him and said something, and he said something back curiosity got the better of Owlpaw so he got closer, Moonpaw following him curiously.

"The other night I had this weird dream…." The tortoiseshell she-cat said when Owlpaw got close enough to hear.

"What?" Brambleclaw exclamation, and tortoiseshell she-cat's green eyes flew wide with alarm. "No, go on," he meowed, "Tell me about the dream."

"I was in a clearing in the forest." The tortoiseshell cat explained, "but I didn't recognize exactly where it was. There was a cat sitting on a rock – a black cat; I think it was Nightstar. You know, ShadowClan's leader before our father? I… I guess if StarClan were going to send a cat to ShadowClan, it wouldn't be Tigerstar."

"What did he say to you?" Brambleclaw asked hoarsely.

"He told me that there was some great trouble coming to the forest, and a new prophecy had to be fulfilled. I had been chosen to meet with seven other cats at the new moon, and listen to what midnight would tell us."

Brambleclaw stared at her.

"What the matter?" the tortoiseshell cat asked. "Why are you looking like that?"

"Because I had exactly the same dream, except that the cat who spoke to me was Bluestar"

Owlpaw saw Moonpaw left his side and walked towards them, Owlpaw quickly followed.

"Umm… Brambleclaw, and …" Moonpaw started but didn't know the other cat's name

"Tawnypelt" the tortoiseshell she-cat said.

"Tawnypelt, I heard what you guys said and…" Moonpaw meowed and look away. Tawnypelt's and Brambleclaw's was shocked, "I had the same dream except this cat… Lionheart, I think he called himself came to me, before I met Cinderpelt and Leafpaw, I didn't think of anything of it because I didn't know it was a prophecy."

"So you're the third cat but what about the other five?" Brambleclaw asked he looked towards Owlpaw. "Are you one?"

"Nope, I had no dream of anything except chasing a mouse," Owlpaw said he was lying about chasing a mouse he mostly dream of him and mystery person he couldn't see.

"What do we do?" Tawnypelt asks

"We meet here at the New moon," Brambleclaw meowed.

"Hopefully the other five cats do the same," Moonpaw added.

"You know I'm going where every Moonpaw goes right?" Owlpaw asked, he would be there if Raven gets into trouble so he can protect her.

"Ok…" Brambleclaw started but Graystripe called telling them they where leaving, "Just don't tell anyone about this ok,"

"Ok," all three said in unison.

"Good," He meowed. "Come on Moonpaw, Owlpaw lets go." Brambleclaw, Moonpaw, and Owlpaw bounded off towards their Clan, Tawnypelt went the other way.

* * *

**A/N: **well this took me like four hours to do hope you like it! I don't like Terra with Beast Boy; sorry if you like her… but at the end of this Terra will have a surprise for her! i don't really like how did the last part but oh well. this is 3,985 words


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Warriors, or some parts of this story, Erin Hunter does

**Note:** This chapter actually will have different cats that are center in this chapter! It will have some parts that are in the book, I'm trying to keep it around the books, and until they start going on the journey different things will happen.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking' _

_Dreaming_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Firestar stepped out of his den it has been a quarter moon since the gathering. Moonpaw's and Owlpaw's training are going well, Graystripe said that at first Moonpaw wouldn't trust him but now since it been about two moons since they been here she got really close. Owlpaw and him had gotten off pretty well together, Owlpaw reminded him of himself. Firestar stretch his muscles ripple under his fur showing everyone how mush muscles he has.

As Firestar walked towards the fresh-kill pile he could see Moonpaw and Owlpaw tossing around like Graystripe and he did when they where apprentice. Firestar could tell that Moonpaw and Owlpaw are best friends. Firestar got to the fresh-kill pile and chose a mouse.

As Firestar went and found a spot just as the sun started to come out and other cats came out of the dens and went to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat, and Graystripe came out going to cat to cat telling them what they have to do.

As Firestar took a bite of his mouse a pale ginger she-cat walked towards him, her stomach is more round then any other cat, Firestar wonder why.

"Hey Firestar," the She-cat spoke before he could.

"Hey Sandstorm, what's up?" he asked as she lay down next to him, "want some?" he gesture to his mouse. Sandstorm shook her head no.

"I just came by to tell you that I'm going to have kits, I just stop by Cinderpelt asking her why my stomach is more round then any other cat," she pause, Firestar couldn't believe it he was going to be a father again! Firestar purred and licked Sandstorm's ears while saying,

"That's good news, I can't wait," Firestar kept purring while he finish his mouse. Just then a white tom, and a white she-cat with ginger patches walked towards him and Sandstorm.

"Firestar," the white tom said as he dip his head.

"Cloudtail, Brightheart do you need anything?" Firestar asks as he looked at his warriors. Brightheart also had a round stomach like Sandstorm.

"Well since you are my kin, and Brightheart wanted to tell you anyways," Cloudtail pauses for a moment, "We are having kits!" Cloudtail purred.

"Congrats Brightheart, Cloudtail," Firestar said as he stood up and put his tail on Brightheart shoulder then Cloudtail showing he was happy for them.

"Me and Firestar also going to have kits" Sandstorm replied in her gentle voice as she stood up also. Firestar grin as he watches Sandstorm and Brightheart walk away talking to each other.

"In a couple of sunrises they be heading to the nursery," Cloudtail said as he stalked over towards Graystripe to see what he can do. Firestar followed also, he waited for a few minutes until all the other cats doing what they pose to do.

"Hey Graystripe lets go hunting, and lets take Owlpaw, and Moonpaw also." Firestar meowed, to his amber-eyed friend.

"Sure why not, let me go get them," Graystripe said as he bounded to the other side of the camp to get them. They appear a minute later. Firestar stood and they made their way to the gorse tunnel. Once they where through the tunnel, they started going up the grassy ravine and into the forest.

"Hey Graystripe" Firestar meowed looking at he gray friend.

"Yeah?" He asked his ginger friend.

"Brightheart and Sandstorm going to have kits" Firestar purred.

"Congrats," Graystripe purred back.

Firestar smiled then he stop and listen to the forest sound. He took a deep breath and smelled a mouse close by. Crouching he started to head towards the mouse making sure to be light on his paws. As he got close enough to jump, he jumps killing the mouse quickly.

Firestar turn to see Moonpaw sitting there with a black bird in her mouth. Firestar smiled as he carried his mouse over and dropping it and putting dirt and leaves over his catch. Moonpaw doing the same with the black bird seconds later Owlpaw and Graystripe appear each carrying a squirrel.

**((Changing Povs to Brambleclaw))**

The next few days and nights, as the moon waned to the merest scratch in the sky, seem never-ending to Brambleclaw. When he thought of what might happen at fourtrees when they have to meet Tawnypelt, he felt every hair rise up with dread. Will the other clan cats come? And what exactly will be revealed at midnight? Perhaps StarClan themselves would come down and speak with them.

At last the night came when there was almost no moon at all, but the stars of Silverpelt glittered so brightly that Brambleclaw had no difficulty in finding his way through the gorse tunnel and up the ravine. Where he met Moonpaw and Owlpaw. Not saying a word the left towards Fourtrees. Leaves rustled as they brushed through the undergrowth from one patch of shade to the next, trying to tread as lightly as if they were creeping up on a mouse. Other ThunderClan warriors might be out late, and Brambleclaw did not want to be seen, nor to explain where he was going. He had not told any cat about his dream, and he knew Firestar would not approve of his going to meet with cats of other Clans at Fourtrees when he was not protected by the full-moon truce.

The air was cool now, but there was a dusty scent in the air rising from the parched earth. Plants were drooping or lay withering on the ground. The whole forest cried out for rain like a starving kit, and if it did not come soon, it would not be only WindClan who were short of water.

When they reached Fourtrees the clearing was empty. The sides of the Great Rock glimmered with starshine, and the leaves of the four oak trees rustled gently over head. Brambleclaw shivered. He was so used to seeing the hollow full of cats that it seemed more daunting than before: so much bigger, with so many unexplained shadows. He could almost imagine that he had stepped into the mystical world of StarClan.

He padded over towards the Great Rock, the two titans following. Sitting under it with Moonpaw on his left and Owlpaw on her right. His ears pricked to catch the smallest sound, and every nerve from ear to tail-tip was stretched with anticipation. Who would the other cats be? As moments slipped by, his excitement was replaced by anxiety. Not even Tawnypelt had arrived. Perhaps she had changed her mind, or perhaps this was the wrong meeting place after all.

At last he saw movement in the bushes about halfway up the side of the hollow. Brambleclaw tensed, he also felt Moonpaw tensed, Owlpaw probable did also but he couldn't tell. The breeze was blowing away from him, so he could not pick up the scent; from the direction it came it was coming it could have been either a RiverClan or WindClan cat.

He followed the movement with his eyes as far as a clump of bracken at the bottom of the slope. The fronds waved wildly, and a cat stepped into the clearing.

Brambleclaw stared, frozen for a heartbeat, then sprang to his paws, his neck fur bristling in fury.

"Squirrelpaw!"

**((Changing Povs to the Teen Titans))**

The sirens blared as the red lights flash, the Titans that where still their came into the Ops. Room. Robin at the computer typing furiously, "Dr. Light, and Cinderblock at the bank! Titans Go!" Robin yelled not even noticing two of the Titans missing.

The Titans appear at the bank just as Cinderblock and Dr. Light coming out. "Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra take Dr. Light, the rest of get Cinderblock!" Robin yelled. "Tit-" He was cut of by Cyborg,

"Dude, Raven and Beast Boy aren't even here!"

Robin growled, "Cyborg help Terra, me and Star get Cinderblock, Titans go!" and they ran/flew towards their opponent. Robin said under his breath "Once I find them I'm going to give them a piece of my mind," then he too ran into the battle helping Starfire.

**((Changing Povs to Beast Boy))**

Owlpaw watch Brambleclaw walk stiff-legged across the clearing towards the dark ginger apprentice. "Just what do you think you're doing here?" Brambleclaw hissed.

"Hi, Brambleclaw, Owlpaw, and Moonpaw," Squirrelpaw tried to sound calm, but her sparkling eyes betrayed her excitement. "I couldn't sleep, and I saw you leaving, so I've been following you." She gave a little purr of delight. "I was good, wasn't I? You never knew I was there, all the way through the forest. At least Moonpaw and Owlpaw are more observant they already knew I was their too."

That was true, Brambleclaw didn't even know that Squirrelpaw where following them. They only know because he had heightened senses and Moonpaw because she was empathy. Brambleclaw let out a low growl. Owlpaw notice that Brambleclaw might spring at Squirrelpaw, Owlpaw stood up if he did, but Brambleclaw hissed, "Why can't you mind your own business?"

The she-cat narrows her eyes. "It's any cat's business when a Clan warrior sneaks out of camp at night."

"I wasn't _sneaking," _Brambleclaw protested guiltily.

"Oh, no?" Squirrelpaw sounded scornful. "You leave camp, come straight up here to fourtrees, and sit waiting for ages, looking like you expect every warrior in the forest to jump out at you. Don't tell me you're just enjoying the beautiful night." Owlpaw zoom out afterwards, thinking about everything going on.

He knew the Titans probable know they aren't their since it been like months since they been here. Then his mind travel towards Raven and Terra, they are so alike that they are different also. Raven and Terra can't control their powers; they both have trouble talking about their feelings. But the difference is that Terra betrayed them once and Raven hasn't. _Will Terra betray them again or not?_ That went through his mind more then once since she came back to them. He also notices that Terra and Raven have argue more and they stopped going into they same rooms they are in, if they can anyways.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of gray. He turn and saw Feathertail standing their looking around the clearing once she spots Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw she sprints over, she didn't even notice Owlpaw or Moonpaw since they where in the shadows of the Great Rock. Her brother Stormfur followed Feathertail.

"You had the dream as well? Is it the four of us?" the light gray she-cat asks

"Tawnypelt and I had it" Brambleclaw replied, and at the moment Squirrelpaw asks,

"What dream?"

"The dreams for StarClan, telling us that there's trouble ahead." Feathertail sounded more uncertain still, and her gaze flicked tensely from cat to cat.

"Did you both have the dream?" Bramble asked, glancing at Stormfur, the RiverClan warrior as he caught up to his sister.

"Yeah," Stormfur replied. "Even if I didn't I would still come, can't be to quick to trust every cat." He pause, "I don't like meeting cats from other Clans in secret like this. Isn't what the warrior code tell us."

"But we had each had a message from StarClan, telling us to come," Tawnypelt pointed out. " Blustar visited Brambleclaw, Stumpytail visited Cedarheart, and Nightstar visited me," the dark gray tom stepped out behind her.

"Oakheart visited Feathertail, and Crookedstar visited me," Stormfur replied.

"All we are missing is three other cats," Feathertail meowed.

"Brambleclaw where are the apprentices?" Tawnypelt asked her brother.

"Over by the Great Rock." Brambleclaw pointed with his tail to the Great Rock, but when all the cats' turns their head towards they saw nothing.

"Are you looking for us?" Owlpaw asks, the whip their heads to look at him. "What?"

"So which one is the chosen cat?" Feathertail asks happily, reminding them of Starfire, but less bubbly.

"Moonpaw, She had a vision of Lionheart." Owlpaw meowed as he sat down and put his tail around his paws.

"Why is your Clan mate here when she and he didn't have the dream?" Stormfur asks looking at Squirrelpaw and Owlpaw.

"Because I'm not going to have Moonpaw go walking off without me being there!" Owlpaw hissed at the dark gray warrior. "And Squirrelpaw here because she wants to."

Stormfur was going to say something but a new voice cut in "what's going on?" it was high-pitched, and aggressive. "That can't be right – Deadfoot said there were only supposed to be eight of us."

"Crowpaw, be nice," a nicer voice meowed to the other cat. Owlpaw turn to see a Dark gray –close to black tom and a pure white she-cat walking towards them

"Are you guys had the dream also?" Feathertail asks them.

"Yes, Grosepaw came to me while Deadfoot came to Crowpaw." The white she-cat meowed.

"That's Whitetail," Cedarheart whispered as he bent over towards Owlpaw and Moonpaw, to hear.

**000**

They waited a little longer but no StarClan cat came so they just decide try to make it to the next gathering, Crowpaw, and Whitetail had left before then so Stormfur and Feathertail will tell them if they saw them. To see if any of them had a dream. Right now Owlpaw, Moonpaw, and Squirrelpaw where getting into their nest to sleep. Moonpaw sighed aggravated.

"What's the matter?" Owlpaw asked as he looked towards her. The moon was filtered through the twigs and leaves so it made her look white with silver spots.

"All this," she meowed, looking towards him also.

"What you mean?"

"It's just that we have been gone for to long, are the Titans looking for us or do they think we are just died?" her voice got lower at the last part.

"If I know them they won't stop looking until they find a body," Owlpaw purred as he rest his nose in her fur comforting her.

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome, Rae,"

**((Let's see how the battle went with the Titans))**

The battle went fine but it would have been quicker if the other two titans where there. Right now Robin was trying to get a hold of them, Cyborg was pacing in the common room behind him, while Starfire cried softly on the couch with Terra trying to comfort her and fuming wondering if Beast Boy was with Raven.

"Shit, where are they?!" Robin yelled as he turns around to look at his team. "Where's the last did you see them?"

"At the arcade," Terra said, "that's where me and him where until he said he's going back,"

"And you didn't go back with him? Where were you then?" Robin asks looking start at the blonde

"Playing the machine that I was in the middle of," she said coolly.

"What every, Titans spilt up and look for them!" Robin yelled as he got up "Cyborg call Titans East and tell them to keep a look out for Beast Boy and Raven." And with that Robin ran out of the room.

* * *

**A/n: **Shorted then the rest but oh well, so Beast Boy and Raven going to be in trouble when they get home. Wonder if Terra telling the truth. About you guys think she telling the truth or no?

_- Moonlight123_


	7. Chapter 5

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well this chapter probable be a filler, it's going to show how the Clans and the two Titans react about them.

Before I forget in the Titans world it still the same day that Raven and Beast Boy left, but it's like a couple of months in the Warriors universe

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Warriors or Titans.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking' _

_Dreaming_

**Chapter 5**

Moonpaw layed awake thinking back to the first time her and Owlpaw came here how many cats gave them hostile looks, mistrust in the eyes of the older cats, curiosity in the younger warriors and kits. But Firestar, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt treated them fine. She remember overhearing Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and Mousefur talking.

_**Flash Back**_

_Moonpaw walked around the bush but stopped when she heard voice she slip into the the bush and peek out on the other side to see the dusty brown she-cat, dark brown tom, and golden-brown tabby tom talking._

_"Yeah I think they are waiting until we trust them to launch an attack on us," the dust brown she-cat, Mousefur, meowed._

_"I know they might try to kill Firestar," the dark brown tom, Dustpelt, hissed softly, his fur was on end._

_"Maybe they will bring BloodClan back?" asked the golden-brown warrior, Thornclaw._

_"If they do I'll kill them" Dustpelt grumble but loud enough for them to hear._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

Moonpaw hissed under her breath as she remember this. How dare they think she and Owlpaw will betray them when they're heros! Raven sat up in her nest and looked down at the sleeping form of her friend. He lay down on his side, as his chest raised and lower with each breath. A paw twitch here, a tilt of his ear and a swish of his tail told her he was dreaming.

Moonpaw trot out of the den into camp, seeing Dustpelt at the gorse tunnel keeping watch. He notice her and got up and walked over.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked her as he looked down at the apprentice.

"I would if I could," she grumble as she push past the dark warrior, she was still mad at him after remembering that. Dustpelt let out an aggravated hiss as Moonpaw left into the forest.

Dustpelt still didn't trust Moonpaw or Owlpaw even if Firestar does. Dustpelt remember seeing a huge shape in the forest but wasn't up close to it to tell what it was, it wasn't the first time either, but every time he saw it he was too far away. He also saw rocks outline in black fly around when Moonpaw is either angry or upset or even happy, but she had to feel them strongly. He also felt strange around them like they could kill them all at once. He told Ferncloud what he saw and felt she said she felt it also but haven't seen the huge shadow he seen.

*********

_"Water! Help! Water everywhere! Swim!" Brambleclaw yowled, then choked as a sharp, salty wave filled his mouth, dragging at his fur and pulling him under. His paws worked frantically as he struggled to keep his head above the surface. He stretched up his neck, straining to find the line of reeds he expected to mark the opposite bank, but all he could see were endless, heaving, blue-green waves. On the horizon, he caught a glimpse of the sun sinking into the waves in a pool of flame, its dying rays tracing a path of blood that stretched toward him. Then his head went under and the cold salt water flooded into his mouth again. _

_'I'm drowning!' he wailed silently as he fought for his life. 'StarClan help me!'_

_His head broke the surface and a strong current spun him around with his back legs dangling helplessly beneath him. Choking and gasping for air, he found himself gazing up at a sheer wall of smooth sand-colored rock. Had he been swept into the gorge? No, these cliffs were higher still. At their base, the waves sucked at a dark hole, edge by jagged rocks that made it look like a gaping mouth with teeth. Brambleclaw's terror increased as he realized that the swirling water was carrying him straight towards the stony jaws._

_"No! No!" he yowled. "Help me!"_

_He kicked and thrashed in a panic but he was growing weaker and his sodden fur was dragging him down. The waves drove him onward, crashing against the rocks; now the black mouth loomed over him, spitting salty foam, as if it were about to swallow him alive...._

Then his eyes flew open, and there leaves above him, not sheer cliffs, and he was supported by moss-cushioned sand rather than sinking in bottomless water. Brambleclaw lay shuddering with relief as he realized that he was lying in his nest in the warriors' den. The thunder of the waves became the rushing of wind in the branches above his head; water had dripped through the thick canopy of leaves and formed an icy trickle in his neck fur, and he knew the rain must have come at last. His throat was as sore as if he had swallowed a riverful of salty water, and his mouth was parched.

******

_The dark brown tabby tom with green stripes, Owlpaw, found himself near a house and a farm where they keep horses, with a different Clan he didn't know. His Clan and the other three -Wind, River, and Shadow where on one side, while the unknown Clan stood in front of us, a dark brown tom stepped forwards, must be the leader._

_"This is our home! You can't have it!" Snarled the tom._

_"No we had this home for two moons!" Blackstar snarled back his fur bristle as he stood next to the other leaders, a brown tabby tom stood tall next to Firestar, Owlpaw looked around looking for Tallstar but couldn't find him._

_"Leave!" Snarled a cat behind the other Clan._

_"No! This is our home first!" Snapped a RiverClan cat._

_"Leave in three sunsets, or fight!" Snarled the leader. He flicked his tail and him and his Clan left heading towards an island, they cross using a tree._

_Firestar turn towards the cats and ask, "what do you think we should do?"_

_"We should fight, after all this is our home!" A cat next to him raised her voice above them all he recognize it as Moonpaw._

_He found himself saying "I agree with Moonpaw!" A murmur swept over the Clans until it sound like one voice._

_"Fight! Fight!"_

_Owlpaw's vision started to blur and grow dark, until another scene appear in front of him._

_Cats where fighting, Owlpaw notice Moonpaw getting pin by two cats, one was a rock-gray-colored tom and the other was a tan-brown-colored she-cat. Owlpaw felt his anger increase as he felt himself turn into a green with black stripe tiger. He charge towards the two cats that pin down his friend, as he reach them he pulled the tom off. He gave a startled yelp as he twisted and turn in his mouth, every cat that was near stop fighting and turn towards them. Moonpaw used the time and kicked the she-cat away and jump up. _

_He heard a voice filled his mind saying, __**"**__**Dirt and Blood will come and Tiger and Lion must reunit again and fight for what's right, Beast and Bird will end it, if only if they believe,"**_

"Owlpaw!" Owlpaw jump out of his nest and flew about two feet off the ground.

"What!" He asked panicking.

"Brambleclaw just talked to Ravenpaw, and he wants us to meet him by RiverClan border," the small silver she-cat with violet spots hissed in front of him.

"Ok lets go," Owlpaw meow as he stood and stretch then followed Moonpaw out of the den.

*************

Moonpaw and Owlpaw got to RiverClan border and saw Brambleclaw pacing on the sunning rocks. The cats venture down towards the stepping stones. Brambleclaw went first then Moonpaw, and lastly Owlpaw. As Brambleclaw got to the last one he slip of the rock and into the water except he was still clinging to the rock. The warrior pulled him self out and onto the land, Moonpaw and Owlpaw jump the rest of the way.

The three ThunderClan cats hide in side a bramble bush, until Feathertail and Stormfur smell walf in their noses. Brambleclaw leap out in front of them, luckly they where alone, the RiverClan warriors gasp in shock and surprise.

"Have you been swimming?" the silver tabby she-cat ask.

"Uh... I fell of the stepping stone," Brambleclaw answer as he shiver.

"Are you ok?" ask the dark gray tabby tom.

"Yeah, I have to talk to you guys, Owlpaw, Moonpaw come here," Brambleclaw meow. "Have you guys have a dream?"

"No,"

"Nope"

"No, have you?"

"Yes," Brambleclaw meow he sat down and told them about the cave, and the salt water, "I also spoke to Ravenpaw he said that it's real, it's where the sun sets. He also said that StarClan's prophecies are always vague. We need the faith and courage of warriors to understand them, and to trust that what StarClan wants us to do is right."

"Which is what?" Stormfur queried.

"I...... I think we should go to the sun-drown place," Brambleclaw replied. "_That's_where StarClan will tell us what we need to know"

Feathertail waited until Brambleclaw down speaking, "I think you're right."

"What?" Stormfur sprang to his paws, "Are you mad? You don't even know where this place is."

Feathertail flicked him with her tail. "No, but StarClan will guide us."

Moonpaw flicked her tail and turn to Owlpaw and whisper for only he could here. "Do you think that's where StarClan what's us?"

"I think so, I mean they wouldn't send it if they didn't" Owlpaw whisper back flicking his green ear.

Moonpaw smiles as she turn back to the warriors and cleared her throat they turn to her, "I think Brambleclaw is right,"

"Why you say that?" Stormfur question. Moonpaw looked at Owlpaw and nodded.

"Because StarClan wouldn't sen it if they didn't want us to go there?" Owlpaw meowed confidently.

"Ok, so when do we leave?" Stormfur asked looking at the big dark brown tabby.

"Day before half-moon," he suggested. "That should give us enough time to talk to the others," Rising to his paws he padded down towards the stepping stones and started to cross over to ThunderClan's territory.

"Bye Feathertail, Stormfur," Owlpaw purr.

"Bye" Moonpaw meow as she and Owlpaw followed.

"Bye!" both RiverClan cats meowed after them, as the turn and lope back towards the way they came.

**************

A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with scarred ears, and muzzle, blazing green eyes, padded down towards RiverClan camp, she carried a fish in her jaws. She flicked her ear couple of times try to get water out of her ears, her fur soak down to the bone.

"Scarpaw what happen to you!" yelled a tortoiseshell she-cat with cloudy blue eyes, but she wasn't even blind. Scarpaw looked towards her sister.

"Caught a fish except when I hook my claw around it, it drag me under," she meowed showing her, her bleeding claw.

"Go see Mothwing or Mudfur," her sister instructed.

"Yes Spottedpaw," Scarpaw padded towards the medicine cats den.

"I can't believe ThunderClan!" Hissed the old long-haired light brown tom, to his apprentice, Mothwing, a beautiful golden tabby she-cat, with amber eyes.

"What's wrong with ThunderClan?" ask Scarpaw as she sat down next to Mothwing.

"What happen to you?" Mudfur asked calming down a little.

"My claw," Scarpaw meowed as she showed him her claw. "So what's wrong with ThunderClan?"

"Mudfur complaining about how they took the two new apprentice in," Mothwing meowed in a gently voice as she fetch cobwebs.

"Oh they aren't that bad, except Moonpaw she's kind of mean at first," Scarpaw meow as Mothwing gently but the cobweb around the paw, but first she put marigold to stop infection.

"They should stop getting soft Kittypets in that Clan bad enough their leader is one-" Mudfur started but Scarpaw cut him off.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Firestar!" Spat Scarpaw.

"True, but they should have killed the color pelts, they aren't even right colors!" Leopardstar meow as she walked into the Medicine cat clearing.

"So you should just kill them because they have green stripes or purple spots?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because they aren't normal," the leader meowed calmly

"So, your telling me your normal?"

"Yes,"

"well you act way to proud," Scarpaw hissed

"What does that mean?" Leopardstar ask, her fur bristling

"You're to proud to ask other Clans for help," Scarpaw hissed as she left the medicine cat's den when Mothwing was down.

***************

**A/N: **Well you got an insider what RiverClan thinks off Moonpaw and Owlpaw, and you can see that Scarpaw is bold and says what she thinks even to her own Leader!

But you also got an insider what the other prophecy is about for Beast Boy (Owlpaw) and Raven (Moonpaw).

I choose Mousefur, Dustfur, and Thornclaw because they seem more hostile and more suspectious then any other Clan mate.


	8. Chapter 6

**Note:** Sorry I haven't update for a while.

**Disclaimer:** Don't on Warriors or Teen Titans, only Scarpaw and Spottedpaw

**Chapter 6**

It's two day before the half moon and Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw went hunting and hopefully head to ShadowClan to go tell Cedarheart or Tawnypelt about the dream and meeting place.

Moonpaw and Owlpaw stood just outside of the Apprentice den looking around they would miss this place when they leave to go on the journey. The camp became a home to them and they became close to all their Clan mates and it feels wrong for doing this with out them knowing.

Squirrelpaw found out soon after about the Brambleclaw's dream and whine to come but he kept saying no, until she said she'd tell Firestar. So Brambleclaw letting her come. Moonpaw didn't mind if she comes only if she'll keep quiet at least most of the way there. Owlpaw was happy no matter what happens at long, as he'll get to go with Moonpaw.

So right now Moonpaw and Owlpaw waited near the fresh-kill – which was low on fresh-kill – for their Mentor to come and tell them what to do. Being the deputy or leader apprentice means going out with other warriors to get train.

Firestar padded over towards them and meow "Thornclaw, Brackenfur, and Mousefur are taking the apprentice to the hollow to train and you guys are going,"

"Yes Firestar," Moonpaw meow as she padded off towards the fern tunnel where Mousefur and Spiderpaw are.

"Yes Sir," Owlpaw mewed as he stood up and followed Moonpaw to the tunnel. Brackenfur, and his brother Thornclaw arrive a minute later with their apprentices Whitepaw, and Shrewpaw. The eight left towards the training hollow that was a hollow in the ground with sand covering it making a good place to practice fighting technique without getting hurt.

Owlpaw zoom through the forest behind the warriors while the apprentices behind them, Owlpaw and Moonpaw kept up with the warriors while the other three-apprentice lag behind a tail length away. It was good that Owlpaw and Moonpaw trained with Robin who made them train hours on end-running laps around the island or the city.

They got to the training hollow and Mousefur – since she's the oldest – started to make orders. "Owlpaw, you and Shrewpaw are going to fight. Spiderpaw, you and Moonpaw are going to fight. Whitepaw if Squirrelpaw wasn't running around with that tom you would have fought her but since she isn't here Thornclaw will be your partner."

"Yes Mousefur," four of the apprentice meows in unison

"Yes Ma'am," Owlpaw meowed as he and Shrewpaw got down into the hollow. Owlpaw took up a stance waiting for Shrewpaw to attack first. It worked Shrewpaw leaped towards Owlpaw, Owlpaw slip to the side and Shrewpaw landed on the ground silently. He turn and leap towards Owlpaw again, Owlpaw intersect him in the air and they landed on the ground heavily Owlpaw on top and Shrewpaw on the bottom breathing hard from the fall. Owlpaw batted him with his sheath claws over his muzzle.

Owlpaw felt Shrewpaw's jab into his belly and pulled down. Owlpaw leap off and landed couple of whiskers away. Shrewpaw leap up onto his four paws a glared at the apprentices. He take more after his gently mother Ferncloud then his strong-head father Dustpelt, unlike his brother Spiderpaw, who takes after Dustpelt completely. Shrewpaw sailed across the gap between to the younger apprentice and tackle him and trying to pin the apprentice down. They rolled around until Owlpaw was on top, Shrewpaw being older didn't mean he was bigger then Owlpaw, it was that Owlpaw was couple inches taller then Shrewpaw and weigh a little more.

"Ok Training over. Go hunt for the Elders. Come back by Sundown." Mousefur meowed loudly so everyone heard. Owlpaw looked around and saw Moonpaw leaping away but first swatting Spiderpaw in the head with claws out, leaving three short lines but not deep a little blood ooze out but not a lot to notice on his black pelt. Moonpaw hissing softly at him so the grown-ups don't hear.

Owlpaw slipped around Shrewpaw and trotted over towards here, and asks, "What happen?"

"Spiderpaw acting like his father, suspicious of us," Moonpaw spat. Owlpaw and her left the sandy hollow and up over towards the ShadowClan border to hunt. As they got there Owlpaw scented a mouse scoffing around under some leaves at the base of the tree. Owlpaw slide into the hunter crouch making sure not to have his belly touching the ground and leaves and slowly crepe through the undergrowth until he saw the brown fur of the mouse as he got a tail length away he pounce, and held the mouse between his paws. Owlpaw hesitant before dipping his head down and bite the mouse's neck killing it quickly.

Moonpaw watch being silent while Owlpaw stalk the mouse, she flicked her ear and scent someone coming with her empathy powers. "Owlpaw someone coming," She whispers as the mouse dangle in his jaws. Owlpaw nodded and buried the prey quickly and the move towards the other cat that was coming from the way the wind was coming. They moved into a bush in peak out only to see Brambleclaw standing there yelling at Squirrelpaw for scaring the bird away on him.

* * *

**Firestar Pov:**

Firestar paced his den Cinderpelt and Leafpaw was just in his den telling him about this omen. The omen was a purple fire with a green tiger inside of the fire. Cinderpelt thinks it hast to do with fire and tiger meaning Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw. Then Sandstorm said maybe the purple means Moonpaw and the green means Owlpaw for Moonpaw has purple in her fur and Owlpaw has green in his fur. It makes sense so he's going to try to keep Brambleclaw, Owlpaw, Squirrelpaw, and Moonpaw away from each other. Well he can't keep Owlpaw and Moonpaw away form each other but he'll keep them away from the other two.

Firestar stopped a sighed he went out into the clearing he looked around and smiled. He watches Brichkit, Hollykit, and Larchkit play with Whitepaw who was teaching them a hunting technique. Moonpaw and Owlpaw were sharing tongues by the tree stump that the apprentices eat by. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw were near the fresh-kill arguing about something, and everyone one else around the clearing where chatting and lounging around.

A cry form the nursery got Firestar's attention and realize that Sandstorm was about due to have kits. Leafpaw came running by with some herbs towards the nursery a crowed was gathering around the nursery.

Firestar padded over and looked at the closes cat, which was Brackenfur "What's going on?"

"Sandstorm is having her kits," the golden-brown tom meow. Firestar push himself towards the front becoming anxious, he knew he can't go in because he'll just get in the way – plus Goldenflower, Brightheart, and Ferncloud is in there with here and Cinderpelt knows what she is doing.

Soon it was close to moonrise – she started at sunhigh, and Cinderpelt poked her head in and saw Firestar pacing in the front making a small line of a hole on the ground. "Firestar you can come see them," she meowed and slips back in Firestar scrabbling after her.

Firestar padded over towards his pale ginger mate who was lying there with her down with her stomach and chest rising a falling. At her belly were three kits, two where a pale ginger kit like her one was a tom – he had the bushy tail – and the other was a she-cat. The other was a tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail – just like Sandstorm's father Redtail.

Sandstorm lift her head when she heard Firestar approach her, she smiled. He notices Leafpaw behind Sandstorm looking down at the kits with interest for they are her siblings. Firestar looked back down at his kits, love and caring was in his eyes as he started at them, as the mew and squirm around at her belly. A couple seconds later he felt Squirrelpaw push past him and around Sandstorm to sit next to her sister and looked at them.

"What are you naming them?" Squirrelpaw asks looking at them.

"I'm thinking of name this one Bushkit," Sandstorm meowed point to the pale ginger tom with the bushy tail.

"How about this one is Sunkit?" Firestar meow point to the other pale ginger kit, which looks like the sun (like it a pale ginger but more yellow, then red or orange).

Sandstorm smiled and nodded and meow "Sunkit. Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw do you want to name the last one?" she looks up at her two daughters.

They both look at each other then look at their mother, Leafpaw meows "How about Pebblekit?"

"Then it's settle Sunkit, Pebblekit, and Bushkit," Sandstorm meow looking down at her three kits, she smiles and lays her head down and yawns going to sleep after all the work just to give birth to them. Firestar and his daughters left their mother so they can sleep, they said good night to Brightheart, Ferncloud, and Goldenflower as they left.

* * *

**Squirrelpaw Pov:**

'I can't believe Brambleclaw!' Squirrelpaw thought as she started at the fresh kill pile. It been the next day after her mother gave birth and tonight Brambleclaw, Moonpaw, and Owlpaw be leaving. She was mad because Brambleclaw told her to stay at camp instead of going! Owlpaw said she can go and Moonpaw really didn't really care. Squirrelpaw didn't know how Owlpaw could stand Moonpaw some times. Squirrelpaw grabbed a squirrel and move over towards Owlpaw and Moonpaw, Firestar her father didn't like when she try to talk to Moonpaw, Owlpaw, or even Brambleclaw for some reason but he wouldn't stop her now since her mother Sandstorm had kits. She dropped her squirrel and plop down next to Moonpaw and Owlpaw.

"So did you see my brothers and sister?" Squirrelpaw asks as she took a bite out of her squirrel.

"I never knew that the kits where that small," Moonpaw meow as she and Owlpaw shared the vole that was between them.

"Yeah they are cute even though they are the size of a rat," Owlpaw added. Moonpaw jabbed her paw into Owlpaw's side and glared at him, "sorry," he murmur.

"I finally got a brother – well two brothers now," Squirrelpaw meow not even taking what Owlpaw said in offense.

Moonpaw scout closer towards Squirrelpaw so only she and Owlpaw can hear what she said, "We be leaving at Sunhigh to go hunt but we be hiding under this monster that isn't working until moonhigh,"

"You coming?" Owlpaw asks

"Yeah I am," Squirrelpaw, murmur.

* * *

**A/N:** Next Chapter they leave! Well Sandstorm has her kits! and the omen that Cinderpelt got and Firestar was passing in his den well he knew of it for a couple of days but he finally came to the conclusion to not let them near each other, and plus Firestar knew he can't separate Beast Boy (Owlpaw) and Raven (Moonpaw).


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Teen Titans or Warriors

**Chapter 7**

Later that day Moonpaw and Owlpaw were cleaning the elders' den when Ferncloud's two kits Brichkit and Hollykit came in – Larchkit died of Greencough earlier that month.

"Tell us a story!" Brichkit cried as he sat in front of Dappletail – which she was the oldest elder.

"What do you want to hear?" Dappletail asked in a rasp voice

"About Firestar and Graystripe!" the kits mewed in unison.

"Ok. Well one Newleaf day Bluestar – leader before Firestar – Caught Firestar – back then Fireheart – and Graystripe taking prey from our side and giving it to the RiverClan cats," Dappletail purred as she went on telling them about their punishment and why they did it.

"Wow Firestar and Graystripe really did that?" squealed Hollykit looking at Dappletail with huge eyes. Owlpaw and Moonpaw got done and left before the elders start another story. They have learned a lot over the few moons they were here; they also heard almost all the stories that the elders tell the kits.

After they clean up the Elder's den they left to go hunting until it was sun down which Owlpaw caught two squirrels and sparrow, and Moonpaw caught a vole and two fish. Out of the clan Moonpaw had been the best fish catcher well the only fish catcher anyways. As they got back to camp they drop off their catch and head towards the apprentice's den.

The next day Moonpaw woke up early because she was use to waking up as the sun rose. Moonpaw shift in her nest for a moment then stood and stretch kicking Owlpaw with her left back leg. Owlpaw twitch and groan as he shift to his other side going back to sleep after a moment. Moonpaw ear twitch as she heard something outside of the den. Moonpaw step over Spiderpaw who leg twitch in his sleep. As Moonpaw emerge form the opening she glance around only seeing the kits playing near the apprentice den. Brichkit was on top of Hollykit pinning her down.

"What are you two doing?" She asks. The kits froze and turn around slowly to stare at her.

Brichkit strutted out "J... J... Just Playing, Moonpaw,"

"Please don't tell mommy," Hollykit added quickly

"Then get back to your nest before she wakes up," The kits nodded and scamper away quickly. Moonpaw glance around the camp seeing all was quiet as she watch the kits enter the nursery, Moonpaw heard a rustle sound near the entrance of the camp. Moonpaw slowly walked over towards the entrance and glance out but couldn't see it for all the brambles and leaves, Moonpaw listen quietly closing her eyes.

"Ow! Why do we have to do this?" came a faintly mew.

"You heard what Blackstar said," came another – more of a female sounding voice.

"Yeah but they are sleeping," came another deeper mew. Moonpaw growled softly.

"Lets go and attack already," a smaller voice whines.

"Patients Talonpaw," meow the third voice. The leaves rustle and Moonpaw could see ginger fur and she smelled ShadowClan. Moonpaw smirk and took a deep breath.

* * *

Owlpaw jerk out of his dream it was the third time he had with about the prophecy but it started to show more of the fight.

"The Clans Under Attack," a yowl broke out in the early quiet morning it was Moonpaw's voice. Owlpaw leap out of his nest and ran out into the clearing, the other four apprentices follow. Warriors flew out of their den, Firestar appear in the entrance of his den. Moonpaw stood near the entrance, with a ginger tom standing in the opening, slowly cats appeared near the ginger tom.

"So much as a Surprise, Rowanclaw," murmur the small brown tom.

"Attack," snarled the one called Rowanclaw. Cats flew from the bramble and leaves, the pale gray and white tom - called Talonpaw, leaped and pinned Moonpaw to the ground. Owlpaw moved faster then any of them towards Moonpaw but got stop short by a black tom – called Smokepaw. Owlpaw leaped back before Smokepaw can rake his claws into his side. Owlpaw unsheathe his claws and raked it across Smokepaw's muzzle. Smokepaw reels backwards from the blow. Smokepaw dives forward sinking his teeth into Owlpaw's Shoulder. Owlpaw reel backwards and landed onto his back bring Smokepaw with him. Owlpaw turns them over so his weight is crushing Smokepaw. Smokepaw lets go and wiggles off of underneath the brown tom. Owlpaw gives Smokepaw's back end one final rake with his claws and Smokepaw ran from ThunderClan's camp.

Owlpaw glance around and seeing that ThunderClan was winning, final Rowanclaw had the rest to retreat. Owlpaw glance around seeing the Clan wasn't to badly hurt, if it wasn't for Moonpaw alerting the Clan they would have been worse off. Thinking about Moonpaw, Owlpaw glance around and sees her licking her wound on her back leg softly. Leafpaw and Cinderpelt raced around the cats checking and treating them. Moonpaw keeps sending them away when they came near her. Owlpaw limp slight over towards her his bite mark on his shoulder stings but he dealt with worse.

* * *

Later that day everyone was recovering and doing their daily things. Moonpaw, Squirrelpaw, Owlpaw, and Brambleclaw left at different times to make it as they aren't being together. Brambleclaw got to the meeting place first, then Squirrelpaw, and finally Moonpaw and Owlpaw. They moved silently towards the sleeping monster that was closer but far enough away from the Thunderpath. Moonpaw slips under first, Owlpaw follows second, and then Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw squeeze under last. They curl up and went to sleep until dusk.

Dusk came and the cats woke, they got off of under the monster and started to four trees. Moonpaw stop and turn towards the other way and waited, the others stop and watch Moonpaw. Owlpaw was going to ask something but the bush rustle next to them and out step a light brown tabby stripe foot with white paw. Leafpaw came through carrying a leaf in her mouth. She walked silently towards Squirrelpaw and drop the leaf at her paws the leaf open up to show traveling herbs.

"I know you guys are leaving and I want you to eat these," Leafpaw stop for a moment "I know I can't stop you so please come back whole or mom and dad will grieve, I will too."

"I will come back whole," Squirrelpaw murmur eating her share. When they were down eating they turn and race towards four trees, not without Squirrelpaw nuzzling her sister's neck. Brambleclaw stop before he walked into the open and survey the clearing. A great big rock stood in the middle surround by four huge pine trees. Sitting near the tree was a tortoiseshell she-cat and a dark gray tom.

Brambleclaw stepped out and towards his sister and Cedarheart. As they got to them a light gray she-cat and a dark gray tom came into view from the RiverClan side.

"Why did you bring Squirrelflight?" ask Stormfur irradiated

"That or her telling Firestar," murmur Brambleclaw, "plus Owlpaw and Moonpaw let her come,"

"Oh, so who are we missing?" Stormfur ask counting the cats, eight counting him also. "Missing two," he answers himself.

"Here we are," came a soft mew from WindClan's side. Each head turn to see the pure white she-cat with light blue eyes and the dark gray – almost black tom with dark icy blue eyes.

Brambleclaw stood up and meow "Lets go," the cats start to stand and move towards Whitetail and Crowpaw, as the lead them up into and out of WindClan's territory.

* * *

They soon came out of WindClan's territory at dawn. As they started across the field towards the barn to talk to Ravenpaw to ask which way to the Sun-drown place is. As they got closer to the barn they could smell the mice that crawls around inside. Owlpaw's belly growled loudly making every cat except Moonpaw turn and look around, for it sounded like a dog growling.

"What was that?" Squirrelpaw ask breaking the silence.

"Owlpaw's stomach," Moonpaw answer quickly.

"Oh," nothing was said until they made it to the barn.

"Ravenpaw are you in here?" Brambleclaw called in. Moonpaw and Owlpaw have never seen the loner, they heard stories about him and what he looked like but that's about it.

A sleek black tom with a white tip tail, and a little chubby, green eyes appear in the small opening that was next to the huge barn doors. "Brambleclaw?"

"We are wondering which way to go to the sun-drown place," Brambleclaw ask looking at the black tom with his piercing amber eyes.

"It's where's the sun goes down at," the tom meow putting towards the west.

"Ok, don't tell anyone we came this way got it," Brambleclaw meow as they set off again.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll leave it there. So they set off and now heading towards the sea, so what will happen?


End file.
